warhammerfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Markus Wulfhart
Markus Wulfart, also known by most with his title as Huntsmarhal, is the Empire of Man's greatest scout and the most successful hunter and monster slayer in the entire Old World. Markus was originally an ordinary townsfolk of the vilage of Drakenburg, situated within the deep dark forest of the Middenland province. He is the leader and captain of all scouts, under his title as Huntsmarshal, and also as the leader of his own band of monster hunters. Wulfhart's Hunters, as they call them, are an elite rag-tag group of Trappers, Hunters, and Scout all coming from a large diversity of backgrounds. Nowhere else in the Emperor's armies can a more diverse group of warriors be found, such grim men can come from as far south as Wissenland, or as far north as Middenland. City-born men of cities likes Nuln or Altdorf rub shoulders with their comrades of more rural birth as Averland or Stirland. These brave men fight side-by-side under the charismatic leadership of Markus Wulfart, and any regional differences is snuffed out instantly under his commands and an eternal bond of brotherhood is forged as they fight against a common foe. Under the masterful leadership of Markus, Wulfart's Hunters have earned the respect as being the most accomplished group of monster slayers in the Empire, and some say, even the entire Old World. Such hunts include the killing of the Talonbeast of Stirland, the Ostermark Ice Dragon, and even the Chimera of Flamespire Peak, to name a few. Whilst lesser men would run horrified by the monster the world harbours in its dark corners, it would be Wulfhart's Hunters that shall stand their ground against such impossible odds, as both Markus and his men will calmly steady their bows and aim for the killing blow. History Markus former life was one of a simple commoner, living in the town of Drakenburg, a small community deep within the province of Middenland in the dark dense woods of the Drakwald Forest. His former life was one of being a simple huntsmen, not the monster hunter he would become years later. However, his simple huntsman life was horrificly shattered the day a one-eyed Bonegrinder Giant, known by locals as the Drakwald Cyclops emerged from the forest and destroyed the simple town. Such ruination and misery was brought upon Markus that day, that through his tearful eyes he swore that he would hunt down the beast and make him pay. With the burning fire of vengeance smouldering within his heart, Markus tracked the great beast to his lair. A skilled marksman, Markus blinded the beast's one eye with a well place shot from his bow. Having blinded the beast, Markus lunged into the beast's legs, chopping with vengeful fury, eventually severing its rope-like hamstring with repeated blows from his sword. Blinded and hamstringed, the beast tumbled to the ground, and Markus, not relenting on the enemy, showed no mercy for the pitiful creature, and with his blade he continued to hack at its neck a dozen times until the monsters massive head rolled from its body and Markus's sword arm turned numb. Having killed the monster that butchered his people and his town, the vengeful fire within him still burned strong, for he knew that there were many more monsters out there still lurking within the depths of the forest. He would not let another settlement like his suffer such a fate again, and swore that he would not rest until he had hunted down and killed all of the the various monsters that had preyed upon the Empire's long history, and only when every last one of them was hunted down and slain would he finally find peace. As his deeds become legendary amongst the people of the Empire, the Emperor himself felt honoured to reward Markus with the magnificent gift of Knighthood, along with a very luxurious life in a nobleman's estate. With such a gift, a ordinary man would have glady accepted, yet Markus was not an ordinary man. Wulfart respectfully decline, and only wished to be allowed to continue his self-imposed quest. Impressed with Markus grim determination, the Emperor gladly gave the Huntsmen another gift. From the depths of the Imperial Vault, Karl Franz presented Markus with a powerful artifact made long ago: the Amber Bow, a magical bow created and carved from the wood of a fine Drakwald Oak and imbued with magical enchantments from an Amber Wizard. This magnificent bow is imbued with the magical ability to guide the arrows it fires towards the very heart of a monster. Such a gift towards a huntsmen like Markus was beyond belief, and along with the bow, he bestowed Markus with the title of Huntsmarhal - The Emperor's Captian of the Scouts - and was tasked by the Emperor with recruiting a band of like-minded individuals and continue on his quest of hunting and slaying. And so the legend of Markus Wulfhart was born. Sources *''Warhammer Armies: The Empire'' (8th Edition) pg 58 Category:The Empire Category:Heroes Category:State Troops Category:M